


Drink Coffee Before Trying To Function

by vampirekoala



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Lovi is a doctor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirekoala/pseuds/vampirekoala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonio and Lovino are new housemates. One day Antonio wakes up and can't find Lovino anywhere - then his brother calls and Antonio eventually gets a mild heart attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink Coffee Before Trying To Function

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an AU-list on Tumblr.  
> Written at 11 pm, I made in-the-morning-me promise to publish it even though it's trash - I hope you enjoy.  
> I'm very sorry for any mistakes, english is not my first language.

Antonio woke up pretty late and was surprised to meet silence. His new roommate had been up and doing things in the kitchen since early hours of the morning over the past week, and Antonio was still not used to it. Today though, no sound was to be heard.

The roommate was his bestfriend's-brother's-boyfriend's-brother - a lot of b-words - and his name was Lovino. Antonio had known Feliciano, the brother, before Lovino moved in. He had honestly expected him to be a bit more like his brother, but boy, he was wrong - Lovino and Feliciano were as different as fire and water, dark and light, sun and moon. The few similarities they shared that he had noticed so far were their looks, their passion for cooking and art - and that they both adored attention.

Suddenly, Antonio heard his phone ring - it took his sleep-hazed mind a moment to figure out where it was, but soon he found it between the cushions of the couch and answered a call from Feliciano.  
\- Hola, Feli! - He grinned sheepishly, even though the other obviously couldn't see it.  
\- Ciao Toni! - Chirped Feliciano, and without much encouragement, started babbling on about his new plant, Ludwig's dogs, and the pasta he was planning on making later during the day. Antonio hummed in agreement where he thought was appriopriate and listened to the younger Vargas brother's chatter while preparing breakfast.  
\- So, Toni, are you and Lovi still meeting me and Luddy at the icecream parlor by the library on saturday? - Feli suddenly asked.  
\- Si, if your brother doesn't mind, then sure! Where is he, by the way? I didn't see him at home today. - Antonio wondered aloud.  
\- What do you mean? He's at the hospital, obviously. - Feliciano answered offhandedly. Antonio felt his stomach drop and his blood go cold.  
\- What do you mean, at the hospital?! What happened?! Is he okay?!  
The only answer he recieved was the sound of choked laughter.  
\- Toni... He works there... - Feliciano giggled.  
Antonio smiled, embarassed, and decided that he should really get to know his roommate better. And drink coffee before trying to function.


End file.
